The great freak of nature
by ShadowInLight
Summary: What if ichigo found out his haritage at a young age? Who is the mysterious 13 and what do they want? UberGodlike!Ichigo lazy!Ichigo IchixRuki !some bashing with characters be aware!


Co wrote with **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon**

* * *

Long ago, many people believed in the supernatural. Ghosts, goblins, gods, and many other things that come with it. Though many people believed, simply believing is not enough without any proof.

That statement led to a group of people known as the "Hollows", a sort of cult killing the believers. The more they killed, the more their cult grew and grew, until they were widely known and no one had the power to go against them. Many began to believe these people were the devil incarnate. Soon people began to see them walking around wearing weird masks and some look rather stange. They also seemed to have a rather strange ability that they would hear them call it "Cero".

This ability people saw gave them the creeps, and it made them believe for sure that they were indeed the devil incarnate. Moreover it deathly scared them for what it could do as it could evaporate a building with but a thought. People began to move towards the west where it was said monks lived and help people that were in need of it, but the monks were as useless as the normal citizens that were looking for ways to combat the hollows.

But many years later sat a man in a traditional monk clothing sitting in a lotus position the man in question, is deathly pale as it would some one that has not seen light in years his is all but gone on his bald head and eyes closed. All of a sudden, he feels something pulling him to the deepest parts of him and lets it guide him as he dives deeper into what one day would be known as a "Soul". As he reaches it he sees a white light and holds out his hand and grabs it.

In a flash of light his life is shown before him to where he is now as his eyes snap open showing his deep brown eyes. He blinked a few times before a sudden pain tore through his body it felt as his whole body was being baked alive he felt as if he was on the sun itself. But as soon as it came it disappeared but he felt different? He life downed and went wide eyed as he was now longer in the cave but in an all white room.

"Hello?" He called out with a voice that sounded broken but held hope. He hoped that what he felt earlier was not a dream, that he might be able to wield said power to fight of the beings known as "Hollows" and teach his fellow monks to weird this mysterious power.

But, what he was not expecting was a strange looking piece of metal to form and float towards him.

"Whaa?" He then reached out towards it and what looked like the handle flew into his hand and the metal facing upwards. As he looks at it in awe, feeling the immense power come from it in waves.

He then feels as if someone or something is telling him something of importance. He finally hears it clearly and shouts.

"Kagayaku tsuki no kami: Tsukuyomi!" And as soon as those words left his mouth, the power grew even larger and the white room he was in seemed to crack. And all of a sudden, it shattered like glass.

Opening his eyes, he blinked. He was back in the cave, but this time, he had the strange metal thing that would be later known as a "Zanpakutō".

He walked out of the cave, light filling his eyes, blurring his vision before his eyes had cleared up and focused. He saw everything incredibly clear, as if his vision was restored to the day he was born. Though, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

He began to climb down from the cave he was in. As he was going down, he stepped on a loose piece of ground and it came out from underneath him, causing him to tumble down the mountain. He thought he would not be able to save the people from the hollows as he felt he would die here.

But by his luck it seemed he came down unscratched. As he stood back up he shakily picked up his Zanpakutō. Wonder what this strange thing could do he Swung it down and marveled at the damage it did to the nearby forest. The trees were sheared to ribbons.

Snapping out of his thoughts he began to run towards the nearest place. He felt dark energy as if it was on instinct. Thinking this was just another ability he got from this power up, he noted that he was much faster than before.

Minutes later he came across a town filled with this sinister energy. He then felt some were stronger than others. He saw them walking up and down the roads as he took a spot on a roof hiding his presence.

After evaluating every signature there, he then jumps from his spot from the roof and all hell breaks loose.

 **Thousands of years later**

A boy, no older than 5 with short orange hair, wearing a green T-Shirt and blue shorts. Was playing at the park by himself, sitting on the swing, until he spotted something unusual. Getting off the swing walking to a tree where he saw said thing sees a child the same age but noticed how he was somewhat transparent. Looking to the boy he started asking questions.

"Who are you?" The orange haired boy asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

"You can see me?" Asked the other boy with hope.

"Am I not supposed too?" The orange haired boy responded.

"No one else ever has." Said the other boy said looking down.

"Well then I'll be your friend and play with ya! Names Ichigo, what's yours?" The orange haired boy Ichigo asked.

"Really! My name is Tessaiga!" The now named Tessaiga said with excitement.

"Yep we'll be best friends! How about that?" Ichigo said with as much excitement.

"Ok let's go play on the swings! I'll push!" Tessaiga said going towards the swings with Ichigo behind him.

 **2 Weeks later**

2 weeks have passed since Ichigo and Tessaiga met. They have been seeing each other everyday playing at the park. But today, Tessaiga don't show up. Ichigo was say, but played by himself the rest of the day. The days kept coming and coming, yet Tessaiga hadn't shown up at all.

He then began to see people with the same transparent look his friend had but they seemed to as well. It was then he remembered the story his father told him about ghost and believed these people like Tessaiga to be ghosts..

 **Karakura Library**

As the months passed by he read everything he could on ghost and supernatural entities, all to see if he could find Tessaiga, his first and only friend. During this time, his family noticed him becoming very lazy. He slept most of the day, and didn't do things unless they were completely unavoidable and necessary.

Though, today was a special day for Ichigo. He was reading a book titled, "A ghost's life" while wearing a black T-Shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black nikes. Looking through the book, he couldn't help but notice it seemed to be missing pages that he felt for some reason held much value. Deciding to go ask the librarian, he got up and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss." He asked lazily. As he reached the desk, the librarian looked up and saw a orange haired boy looking at her.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"There are some pages missing in this book. I was wondering if you had another." He says, holding the book up for her so she can see. She took a look at it, and frowned for a split second, until she recovered and put a sad smile on her face. Luckily, Ichigo didn't notice this action.

"Let me look… ahh no, we don't." She told him with a voice that sounded sad, but he felt happiness from her. He pondered about it for awhile, but came to an even bigger realization. 'How did I feel her emotions?' He thought to himself.

"Can I check it out?" He said handing her his library card. She mumbled a quick 'Yea' before checking it out for him and he then left masking his way home. 'I wonder why I could feel what she was thinking emotionally. Maybe has something to do with the ghost stuff.' He thought as he walked back home.

 **Ichigo's Home**

"I'm home!" He yelled walking into the living room seeing his father Isshin with his 1 year old sisters, Karin and Yuzu in his arms sleeping peacefully.

"Father can I talk to you alone?" Ichigo asked his father with his typical lazy tone.

"Sure I don't see why not. Let me go put them down and I'll be right back." Isshin told him while getting up and walking out of the room. Ichigo walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for his dad. Minutes later his father came back but saw the serious expression on his son's face and it scared him, because this is the first time he saw that kind of expression on his son's face.

"Father, I want you to tell me why I've been seeing ghosts, and some how been feeling people's emotions. Do not lie to me father, I want to know EVERYTHING." Ichigo said with a dead serious voice. Isshin was now sweating bullets at his question but decided to answer truthfully. With a heavy sigh, he proceeded to tell Ichigo.

"What I'm about to tell you should not fall into the ears of your sisters or anybody else you meet." Isshin told his son in a 'don't fuck around' tone. Seeing Ichigo nod he continued. "Ichigo, what you are is what people call a 'Quincy' and 'Shinigami'. A sub-classification of human is a Quincy, while a Shinigami is a spirit that governs the flow of souls to the Soul Society. I myself am a "pure-blooded" Shinigami. Your mother is then classified as a "pureblood" Quincy. You inherited your mother's traits meaning you can sense the things you listed, I myself can see the ghosts, but I don't have the emotion sensing you have." Isshin told Ichigo. By the end, Ichigo's eyes had widened in disbelief.

"Wahhh!?" Was all Ichigo could express because his mind felt like it was racing one million miles per hour, trying to comprehend the knowledge that was brought upon him. He just got up with his book and left the room going up stairs. He reached his room and went in and sat on his bed. Opening the book to where the pages were missing. Tracing his hands along the torn paper he saw a faint light being emitted from the book before everything, went, **BLACK...**

 **Unknown area**

In a vortex, void of any light, young Ichigo was floating in his normal black T-Shirt and blue jeans. He seemed asleep as his eyes were closed and looked peaceful. He began to open his eyes showing his now black and gold eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, with a cat like slit to them.

"Huh?" Was his only logical response as he looked around. He then saw as a figure materialized a few feet infront of him. The figure stood at 6'2' but other than that that's all he could make out because the body was distorted, like a glitch in a computer.

" **He** ll _o_ I _ch_ igo" the figure said with a distorted voice. "I'm know as Mugetsu your inner hollow." The now named Mugetsu said as his voice become more clear and manly. With the voice being cleared, the figure itself started to become more clear as well. As the figure was clearing up, Ichigo started to make out what it was wearing bit by bit. The figure was very toned with long, untamed black hair flowing from its head. The figure had bandages wrapped around its chest and arms, serving as a sort of muscle shirt. The figure also had bandages wrapped around its mouth, acting like a mouth guard. What caught Ichigo off guard though were its black eyes. Those eyes were of a hardened, seasoned warrior's. A warrior who's been in countless battles. A warrior who knows what they want, and will work hard to get it. It didn't help that the figure had a smoky aura coming from it too.

"Who are you?" Questioned Ichigo

"Ahh I see, you don't know what a hollow is. Let me inform you on it okay?" Mugetsu said, seeing Ichigo nod he continued. "We a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle down in Hueco Mundo because why not, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. We are the opposite to Shinigami." He said finishing his story.

"I see." Ichigo replied with his still lazy tone. Mugetsu thought he was taking this rather well then remembered he already figured out he is a Quincy.

"So uh we're gonna merge ya alright with that?" Questioned Mugetsu. All he received was a shrug, so he started the process. A bright light consumed them both disappearing.

 **Mind Scape/Soulscape**

Laying in a lush field of grass is a 5'4 individual with long black hair that seemed fit for a woman, and only with what could be defined as the perfect body. Chiseled cheekbones as well as a start to a 6 pack. His muscles seemed fit for a swimmer. As well as wearing dark blue shorts without a shirt. The figure began to open its eyes showing its black and gold cat slit eyes signifying it is Ichigo.

"Huh…. soulscape." Muttered the new Ichigo. Looking through the memories he began to figure out what he became and who he was and by his new found knowledge he was considered a Demigod. He then found out if he trained here no time would pass outside his mind so he began.

 **950 Years later.**

Sitting in a rocking chair on a front porch of a small 1 story house is a man, a man who can only be defined as prefect. His perfect cheekbones to the no body fat that could be seen and untamed black hair that went to his shoulders and about 6'1. Wearing a baggy navy blue shirt with a symbol of a green dragon with 2 tails. His teeth were so incredibly white, that a new sheet of paper couldn't compare. As well as a pair of black pants, he also had the perfect mix of tan skin. His eyes were black and gold with cat slit making it Ichigo.

His eyes though showed that of a man of power and did not to no as an answer. Slowly rocking back and forth he began thinking of what he's done and if it's time to go back to reality.

Training for 950 years in his minescape, his power became one that gods could only wish in their wildest dreams to reach. Also his Zanpakutō he found out was different than most, because he hand crafted his and named it "Heaven's slayer". It is a 5 foot O-Katana with a pure white blade. A golden, star shaped guard accompanied the blackened handle. It gives him Lunar and Solar powers. His speed is like having 5 million Yoruichi's combined. His physical power could destroy the earth.

"I guess I'll go back to the real world." he thought out loud leaving his mindscape.

 **Ichigo's room**

Appearing in his room, he fell on his bed wearing the same clothes he was wearing in his mindscape. He decided to lay down and go to bed, not even having to look out his window to know it was night time. Thinking, he'd tell his father in the morning about this idea about how he should approach school, because of his new IQ of 165.

 **Morning**

Waking up, Ichigo went and got changed into a white muscle shirt and black pants. Exiting his room, he went downstairs and saw his dad making food for everyone. Going to the kitchen table he sat but so his father could hear him.

"Dad, I want to tell you something that does not leave this room ok?" Ichigo talked first time since coming down stairs. Seeing his dad turn around and look at his son's new form wide eyed. Seeing his father nod Ichigo continued telling his father about his new abilities and his ideas about school for the first bit of it. By telling his father that, he decided to tell his sisters what they are by the time they're 6. Either that, or Ichigo will and make it sound like he did not ever think of telling them thus losing their trust, but keeping them safe in the end.


End file.
